1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection apparatus for projecting video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-157135 discloses an output device that performs video output with a projector and the like. The output device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-157135 stores, in a storage unit, an area of a virtual screen allocated from an output control device and a display area of a projector apparatus. Furthermore, the output device acquires a screen state control instruction from a screen state control device to update a screen state, and sets the virtual screen based on a screen update instruction to acquire content. The output device then draws and displays only a set display area within the virtual screen by an instruction from the output control device. The output device of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-157135 controls an output position and size of projection video in accordance with behavior of an individual or a group, even when there are many people in public spaces.